


Comfort

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting Friendship, F/M, Hurt, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He was your best friend, your confidant, and the person who saves you from your darkest moments.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Friendships end unexpectedly. You had known this for a fact with all the people that have come and pass in the few years of life that you have experienced so far.  
  
But you had believed that your ~~previous~~ best friend would be your best friend forever, for life. But you were wrong. Your judgement had failed you. The strong friendship you thought that the two of you had shared; the bonds and memories you two had together, you had thought those were enough for her to trust you as much as you had trusted her.  
  
You had believed that the two of you would be able to talk it out regarding any conflict or trouble.   
  
But you never thought she was lying to you for all these years. That she had merely been using you for her own benefit.  
  
And the worst part is that you had always been so blinded by your friendship with her that you weren't able to see past the mask she wore. And you hated yourself for that. But for what exactly? Was it for believing her the entire time? Or was it for being so ignorant as to not notice it all this time?  
  
You shook your head in pure frustration as your hands clenched the bed sheets. You wrapped yourself with your blanket even tighter, trying to hide away from the truth and the world in and of itself as you drowned in your thoughts and your sorrows. You hadn't expected to be wrecked this much by the emotions of betrayal and disbelief, and then the frustration and anger that followed with it.  
  
You wanted to scream, but you couldn't- No, you wouldn't. Showing vulnerability was not your thing. It was not **you**. But at times like these, you needed nothing more than comfort. You needed someone to tell you it was okay, that things would be alright. That mistakes happen, that you're human and-  
  
"[F/N]."  
  
His monotonous yet soothing voice cuts through your thoughts and your eyes that were once shut tight opened. The shine of unshed tears making them brighter than usual, but the emotions that you never wore on your sleeve were out in the open as you gazed, unfocused, at your blanket. Your grip is still tight, but you relax just slightly and he repeats your name. As though trying to coax you out of your thoughts, trying to free you from your over-analyzing mind that was consuming you and your health.  
  
You feel the bed dip and his hands are gently placed on yours. As though a switch was flipped, you come out from underneath the covers, your arms immediately wrapping around his torso as his arms did the same to you. He feels your body shake as you cry the tears you had refused to shed on your own. His hand gently rubs soothing circles on your back and the other gently brings your head so you're resting against his heart.  
  
He says nothing, but you don't need anymore than this. As you hold onto him tighter, he returns the gesture, cocooning you in his embrace and warmth.   
  
It takes more than a few minutes for your tears to subside, and by that time you were laying in bed with him. You were pulled tight against him, no words had been passed between the two of you, spare the first two times he had called your name. Your eyelids were heavy and drooping, and the beating of his heart was soothing.  
  
But no words were needed, as his presence and his actions spoke more than his words ever will.  
  
He would never leave you.   
  
Just like how you would never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> lolol
> 
> a couple of minutes ago I told NikaRyu that I couldn't type when my state of mind was in so much turmoil. But I ended up using my current frustration with what's going on and turned it into a story.
> 
> I feel as though whenever I'm stressed out I tend to write about Akaashi, or use him as the person who would comfort the reader. Not sure why, but I do. Lol. Anyways, this is just a short drabble of me needing to let out some steam.


End file.
